littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger05
is the 5th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 54th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Impressed by his skillful tea preparation whilst standing up to see auras has been lost, Tsubaki sees Jun Akisato as a potential B-class RyuseiRanger he worked to save the day. Wanting to learn more about him and get a chance to ask, Tsubaki helps Jun for training on tea ceremony preparation and flower arrangement in order to writes her own poem. Synopsis Tsubaki and her friends are having lunch when they are being evicted from their spot by two older boys before the third year students Hikari "Ray" Harukawa and Jun Akisato interfered to defuse the situation. After watching Jun doing archery, Tsubaki attempts to ask him to join as the committee member but ends up missing him while lamenting that she would not see him at school. Daisuke suggests to talk to Jun at the tea ceremony club, knowing that Jun will be un-interested. Meeting with Jun, Tsubaki is greeted with a splash of green tea to her uniform as she opens the door. Jun tells her he is trying to do something with green tea, but he does not know what it is yet. He also reveals that his ability to see floral auras has been lost. Meanwhile, Thrash is offered his job by Scarve's master, Lord Niewial, on his patrols about something interesting. Over the course of a few days, Tsubaki helps Jun with his aura and tidies his workplace. She decides to training on making a flower arrangement and tea ceremony preparation to help support him. On finishing the arrangement, he is able to see the aura. Tsubaki writes a new poem when Thrash appears and targets the archer Daichi Chitose's dream. Thrash, denouncing Jun's values, then transform Daichi's dream into Fukisokusha Wire Hetimarl that takes Tsubaki as hostage while attacking Ryusei Yellow and Ryusei Black. Jun, snapping out of the trace, is determined Tsubaki's favor for being senpai and transform into Ryusei Green as he learns to control the accuracy of aiming skill while overpowers Wire Hetimarl with Blossom Shower, allowing for Tsubaki to defeat the Fukisokusha. Scarve plays the tone of rampage that repairs and enlarges Hetimarl in attempt to attack them, but SanKishi saved Tsubaki. Watching SanKishi takes out DroneCore, Fauna learned from Fleur that Ray is not here. With Thundar's help, Nagisa combines with his card into alternate form: SanKishi Eagle. With this, SanKishi Eagle destroy Hetimarl with Raitanken's finishing attack: Ryusei Raiujuujizen and the two new Sigma Coords has gained. After battle, Jun helps Tsubaki writing "Cherry Moonlight" poem and hangs the paper on the wall next to his flowers and green tea. Though Jun has yet to make what he wants, he says that he is closer to finding what it is, then Fleur's brand, Le Fleuriste, was officially founded. The next day, Telemachus and Eurycleia see Jun attending the meeting with Tsubaki, but Daisuke realize that only one B-class RyuseiRanger left is Ryusei Violet. Meanwhile, Ray Harukawa throws the purple RyuseiChanger in the garbage and walks away as Fauna discovered that Ray cannot be RyuseiRanger anymore. Major Events *Tsubaki's upperclassmen Jun Akisato transform into Ryusei Green after desire to protect her precious one and granting the power of Blossom Shower. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Blossom Shower **Mosaic Beam **Clockwork Gear Punch *Tsubaki helps Jun on tea ceremony preparation and flower arrangement training so Jun can able to see his aura. *Lord Niewial, leader of the DeviPunk, appears for the first time, as well as Thrash marks his first actual appearance since episode 1. *Class A MetaStar Robots combined into SanKishi Eagle and uses Raitanken daggers and Lightning Storm Cross Slash for the first time. *It was revealed that Ray Harukawa is Violet Ranger, but he quit of being RyuseiRanger anymore for some reason. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *King Odysseus *Eros *Inferno *Ocean *Thundar *Fleur *Time *Fauna Villains *Thrash *Maester Scarve *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Wire Hetimarl *Lord Niewial (Mentioned only) Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Atsushi Aoba *Daichi Chitose *Hikari Harukawa Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Ryusei Green's Transformation Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Swallowtail Actress and Orange Fair Beautician. **'Disguise Coord used': Tea Ceremony Host. *Le Fleuriste has officially founded by Fleur. *Jun's character's song, Dancing Cherry Dream, was played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime